Underneath It All
by brittanitus
Summary: Mimi moves back to Odaiba to escape who she had become in New York. When she returns, she is forced to remember a very forgetful night with Matt. But who does she turn to for comfort? Mimato One Shot. Not strong plot line


**Disclaimer. I DO NOT own Digimon and/or its characters. The only thing I own is my plot line.**

I let out a sigh and looked at the girl starring back at me in the mirror. Her brown eyes reflected my own, but they were not mine. The pale face, the light brown hair. All mine, yet someone else's. I wasn't Mimi anymore.

Somehow, New York had taken hold of me, dragged me down with it. I let who I was slip away. I forgot my morals, my virtues. It started with one guy, and then it progressed to more than one in a night. It started with a drink at one party, and then it progressed to anything passed to me. I slowly disappeared into myself and turned into something we all promised we wouldn't become.

It wasn't until after the abortion that Mom and Dad noticed that I had gone away. They started paying attention to the money I had been spending, the times I would leave and come home. How long I was out for. The people who were picking me up. The amount I was eating.

I didn't know how it happened so quickly, but within a year, I wasn't anything anyone wanted anymore. No one respected me. No one wanted me. And I was stuck alone, with a human being growing inside of me.

That's when Mom noticed and took me to the clinic. That's when I was being sent back to Odaiba. It was without warning that my plain ticket was purchased and I was in the car, on my way to the airport. I didn't cry. I had no emotion with New York. Only the reputation of a whore.

"Sora's parents know you're coming. But none of your friends know. We thought that you getting settled in without getting overwhelmed would be better. Sora and the others are camping until after you get there, so you'll have more than enough time to return to Japan and get used to being back. We love you."

They hugged me, and without emotion, I was thrusted through the gates and in my seat. The ride would be long, but I didn't mind. I needed the time to think, to remember. I was going to be living with Sora and her dad. That in itself was overwhelming. Sora and I hadn't exactly kept contact. In fact, last I heard was that she was angry at me for disappearing. Kari was giving me tabs until a month ago when the pregnancy happened. I was so ashamed that I even cut communication with her.

I was shaken awake by the aircraft landing. Looking out of the window, I saw the buildings that were Odaiba. _This is it_. I thought. _Home sweet home. _I let out a sigh and stood up when the pilot said it was safe. I walked into the airport, grabbed my luggage, and saw the awkward man with my name on a cardboard sign.

"Mr. Takenouchi?" I think out loud, and then smile, realizing it really was him. "Oh my goodness, you haven't changed a bit!"

The man who was holding my sign lowered it and smiled a huge smile. "Oh Mimi, its so good to have you back."

I gave the man a hug and let out a few tears. There was nothing more frightening, yet relieving than someone so close to you holding you in a welcome back hug. I almost never wanted to let go.

"Mimi, we should head out for lunch, your mother told me you hadn't eaten lunch. Plus I want to get home after Sora and the others." He had begun his statement with concern, but I mot definitely see the wink and hop in his step.

He had taken my luggage and pulled up to a near take out restaurant. It had been so long since I had been back to Japan, that I forgot what to eat. Mr. Takenouchi helped me out though, ordering something from my childhood. I remembered the taste, but I was so rusty with reading Japanese, I forgot what it was called.

He obviously saw my frustration with the package and he let out an airy chuckle. "So you can still speak fluently, but you can't read?"

I blushed, not knowing what to say. There was really nothing else to say but the truth, but for some reason, that embarrassed me. "Um… it's really hard to find Japanese books in America." I looked at my food and started playing with it, not really wanting to eat. But I knew I really should. It had been days since my last meal. I had to get back on track.

He had fallen silent for the rest of the drive home. It was nice, just watching everything I had left all those years ago fly passed us. It was weird though, having him here instead of Toshiko. She was almost always home, and doing things for Sora and I. Mr. Takenouchi was almost never home. But I have to admit, a quiet man who was in no need of a conversation was really nice. I didn't really feel like describing my life in New York. No one should be under that knowledge from Odaiba. New York was my falling point, Odaiba is my strength.

I got to Sora's probably around noon. The sun was at its peak. The breeze was warm and I felt somewhat at ease. I was comfortable in my surroundings, not needing to pretend on who I was, everyone here knows me. Although, the Mimi they know is a little different than me now. But that doesn't matter, ultimately, I'm still her.

Slowly, not knowing what their reaction would be, I walked to the front door. It was a shock to just be thrown into their lives again in surprise movements. They wouldn't really care though, for the passed month or so, I would get emails upon emails asking me when I was going to come home. And now that I was, they should be ecstatic, right?

I wasn't in the front door for two seconds when Sora came to it, thinking that I was her father. Her natural curve of her lips turned into a full out smile as she screamed my name and ran through the narrow hallway. I had enough time to drop my bags before I was enveloped in her arms.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HOME!?" Sora screamed into my right ear. I heard the echoes of her question for a good three minutes.

"Because your mom and dad thought it would be better if I surprised you."

Her grin went from ear to ear. I knew she didn't care, as long as I was really there. She was just incredibly excited that I had walked through that door.

"Why did you come this late in the year? How long are you here for?" Her questions were a mile a minute, I didn't hear any of them passed the second.

"Whoa girl. I kind of moved here…" I bit my bottom lip nervously. But as I finished my sentence, I saw my other friends slowly walk out from behind the living room wall with grins on their faces. Everyone of course except for Matt.

He was the only one I had contact with. Only because his band got lucky and had to tour through America for the summer. He stopped in New York and I had just scored, got high and went to meet him at the restaurant blitzed. I only ever talked to him once since then. That was his good-bye email. Something he wrote that night. It also became a big hit with the Teenage Wolves. I responded and got one last reply. He had asked me to meet him one more time before the tour was over.

Even today, standing in the hallway, with my best friends and a boy who I had really come to take a liking to who hated me, I couldn't help but smile the most when I saw his awkward smile.

It would be lying to say that I had a crush on Matt Ishida. Because last I checked, I'm in love with him. Completely in love with the blonde haired, blue eyed musician. And he has never even guessed. Not even that night…

It's like crystal in my memory, because even though he hated me at the moment, he still wanted me to go see him again. He had asked me to show him something that he would never want to see. And that sight was my life. So I took him on the town. We picked up a dime of coke, which was my drug at the time and a few grams of weed. After we had finished everything we had bought and couldn't sit on the couch any longer, we played tag into my bedroom.

That's when things got serious. Matt looked at me and smiled with an intoxicated, happy grin. He didn't say anything, except he moved in and kissed me passionately. It was one of those butterflies in my tummy, knees weak, heart-pounding kiss. I thought I was going to lose balance. It was the perfect dream kiss. One that every girl dreams of sharing one day. We parted for mere seconds, only to catch our breath before reconnecting and making our way to my bed. He lifted my shirt, I removed his. Slowly our clothes made it off our bodies and we became one.

­­XxX

Dodging away from my friends with the excuse to want to unpack, I ran up to my room. I knew where it was perfectly. Only because I've slept in it one too many times in the passed. For one reason or another, Sora and I would never share a room when I would sleep over. I don't understand why, but right now, I have nothing to do but thank my lucky stars.

My thoughts were cut short by a light knock on the door. I skipped over to it, opening it slowly, revealing Matt. When our eyes met, he smiled and pushed through, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Why are you home? Honestly Mimi, your parents would never let you come back alone like this if it wasn't something big." His voice was full of concern.

I looked to the floor. How could I tell him everything that had happened? I mean, it was him that helped me stop the drugs and the drinking. After that night, I realized that nothing could fill the void of needing him.

"Mimi, please. Just answer me for once." He hit the wall in frustration.

But I wasn't buying that load of crap. I had replied to Matt every time he spoke up to me. Every single time. "Yamato Ishida, I have _never_ not answered you ever okay! So please quit with the bullshit and leave me with _my_ baggage. No one ever asked you to ask me to meet with you twice! No one ever asked you to sleep with me that night! And I know for certain that no one asked you to fucking impregnate me!" At this point, my hands made their way to my face and I was against a wall with my knees against my chest. I was balling now. Uncontrollably balling my eyes out. I was close to vomiting when I felt his touch.

"Mimi…" he whispered. I felt the concern over flow out of his words and through my body. Out of reflex, I jumped into his arms. He held me for a while, and then picked me up, taking me to my bed. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, and the things I did to you. But are you still…"

I looked into his blue eyes. "No. Mom made sure I wasn't when she sent me back."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Maybe, we should just be together." He whispered into my ear. "I'm head over heels for you, Mimi."

His words turned my mood around and I rolled closer to him and kissed him just like he had kissed me that night. But it didn't go farther than that. For once, I wasn't looking for a quick lay, I was looking for the boy I fell in love with just to love me back.

And that's exactly what I got.


End file.
